dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Outsiders (New Earth)
Dysfunctional Nathan, I know the disambiguation problem has been somewhat resolved, but please look at these pages before you move them. This page I was fooling around with when I was still relatively new to the site many months ago, and didn't understand everything as well. I decided it was better to just keep the one big Outsiders page than divide it up into sections like this. And as it stands, although 'Outsiders' immediately takes you to this page, this page doesn't actually have a link to the main page with a load of content... it just has a couple comics, and several links to nothing... making it impossible to get to the main page. It's cool and everything, but... could we fix this one? It's really really not worth having a main disambig when there's really only one article. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::This page is a problem. When I type in Outsiders, I should get something resembling information on the Outsiders. Can somebody make a call on this one, and either move the page back, or generate something anywhere close to content? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::What I did was to eliminate the links to pages that don't exist, made the one-and-only team article the main disambig, and change The Outsiders from a redirect here to the actual team. That allows for wikilinking in articles to the team without all that messy The Outsiders piping or going to this disambig. Personally, I can see benefits to having a disambig that includes the comics. I'll add move detailed info on those (years, # of issues, etc.,) later. The Paradox 23:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but this is a pathetic article. The Outsiders are the coolest superhero team in almost every line up and all this article does is explain what happened when Batman first started the team. There's not enough info here. You need a section on Nightwing and Arsenal's team and what happened in their adventure. What about when Batman reformed the team with Catwoman, Martian Manhunter and the rest? And how Owlman is on a team of good guys. None of this is in there and it needs to be. I personally don't have any Outsiders comics handy, so I cannot do a thorough article on the team. It seems like this article is based only on the first team and needs to be changed, and expanded on. "Outsiders: Volume" should be a different article. There should be no volume descriptions in this article. This should talk about the events as if they actually happened, and stay "in-universe". "In the fictional country of...." is unacceptable. It should be "In the country of Markovia....". Stay in universe. No volume descriptions. More on the other teams and their adventures. This article requires serious editing. I'm not sure I'm the one to do it, because I am not expertly knowledgeable on the Outsiders. but whoever wrote this article certainly should not. Someone who knows their stuff rewrite this. Please. OK, problem here... There are two teams of Outsiders. The original team were virtually impossible to find when typing in a search because the only results that came up were related to Batman's team. and the blue link on their page went straight to the other Outsiders artiicle. I've attempted to solve that with a disambig but the links still aren't working properly. Anyone? Tony ingram 18:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest moving this to Outsiders (New Earth) and make Outsiders a disambig, as there've been a couple of Elseworlds Outsiders as well. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought about that myself, later (hence having done nothing further). The page currently listed as Outsiders I probably needs renaming, too; it's not exactly an obvious search term. Tony ingram 07:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :And then there's the biker gang The Outsiders that showed up in Jimmy Olsen's stories (and later Superboy)... All these Outsiders exist in Earth-One and New Earth. I don't think numbering them will help. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 07:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Numbering them is pointless. It only works if you already have a comprehensive knowledge of the characters and therefore know which number to look for without any other info. Which is utterly pointless on a Database, which people are supposed to be able to use to look up information they don't already have. Tony ingram 07:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :How about Outsiders becomes the disambig and the main Outsiders team becomes Outsiders (New Earth)? The others can become Outsiders Biker Gang (New Earth) or Outsiders (Bikers) (New Earth) or something and Outsiders (Freaks) (New Earth) or Doc Scary's Outsiders (New Earth). We can come up with other names if we have to but we need to do something with this. Kyletheobald 03:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC)